


I just had sex

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka and Noya aren't going back to the not-having-sex days of the past</p>
<p>Written for SASO 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just had sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> I just had sex!  
> And all my dreams came true  
> So if you had sex in the last  
> 30 minutes then you're qualified  
> To sing with me - I just had sex  
> And I'll never go back (No no no)  
> To the not-having-sex days of the past

“Holy shit,” Tanaka panted as Noya rolled off of him and flopped to the side. “That was awesome.”

“ _We_ were awesome,” Noya replied, just as breathless. They high-fived, and Tanaka let his hand flop down onto Noya's stomach.

“Gross,” he said, looking at the mess his hand had landed in. He didn't move his hand, though.

“Yeah, well, it's your fault, Ryuu.” Tanaka huffed a laugh and looked down at himself.

“Just like it's your fault my thighs are all sticky and I'm in the wet spot,” he said.

“Is it really wet?” Noya shoved his hand under Tanaka's legs. “Ewww.”

“Your fault,” Tanaka said again.

“ _Your_ fault for having such great thighs,” Noya shot back. Tanaka snorted and they started laughing. Tanaka removed his hand from Noya's sticky stomach and wrinkled his nose. He turned his head to the side and spotted the boxers he'd been wearing earlier that afternoon and grabbed them.

“Here, use these to clean up,” he said, dropping his boxers on Noya, who halfheartedly used them to wipe up the mess.

“You want 'em now?” he asked, offering them back to Tanaka.

“Nah, it's fine. I'm too lazy right now. I'll do laundry later today or something.” They were quiet a moment, reveling in what they had done.

“Seriously though, Ryuu, that was great,” Noya said. “I don't know how we're gonna go back to just making out after that.”

“I _like_ making out,” Tanaka muttered. “Making out is great.”

“Making out _is_ great, but this was like...like making out times ten. Time a hundred! This was like...like saving the ball at the last second, but better.”

“Like a game-winning spike,” Tanaka put in. Noya grinned at him and held his hand up for another high-five. Tanaka happily obliged him.

“We're gonna do this again, right?” Noya asked, rearranging himself so he was on his side looking at Tanaka.

“Yeah we are!” Tanaka turned his head to look back at Noya.

“Good! Because my parents are out of town next weekend and I was thinking you could come over? We could take our time; maybe try...” He trailed off.

“Butt stuff?” Tanaka supplied. Noya snorted and nodded. “That sounds awesome, Noya.” He yawned, and Noya followed suit. “But first, let's take a nap.”  
–  
Saeko sniffed as she walked past Ryuu's room and wrinkled her nose.

“Ugh,” she muttered. “Well, good for him.”  
–  
Half an hour later, Tanaka wandered downstairs to get some water for him and Noya, scratching absently at his stomach and the backs of his thighs. He stopped, noticing the note taped to the fridge.

_Ryuu,_ it read in Saeko's handwriting.  
 _Congrats on getting some, baby bro, but maybe open a window or something after. The whole hall reeks of sex._  
~Saeko  
PS You're doing laundry

He groaned. Of course Saeko would have noticed, and of course she just had to say something.

Still, though, he thought as he filled two glasses with water and started back upstairs to where Noya was still sleeping, there was no way he'd go back.

**Author's Note:**

> tanaka ryuunosuke: calls sex 'making love'; calls anal 'butt stuff'


End file.
